The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor storing apparatus of an NAND type flash memory or the like.
In a nonvolatile semiconductor storing apparatus, a distance between wirings is shortened since development of a micromachining technology has been progressed. On the other hand, it is difficult to thin a tunnel oxide film thickness in forming a memory cell at inside of a nonvolatile storing apparatus particularly from a view point or reliability.
According to the above-described two points, in a Total capacitance of a word line WL formed along with the memory cell, a rate occupied by a capacitance between the word line WL-gate tends to be low and a rate occupied by a capacitance between the word line WL-word line WL tends to be high. Further, in a Total capacitance of a source side selecting gate line SGS and a drain side selecting gate line SGD, a rate occupied by a capacitance between the source side selecting gate line SGS-gate and a capacitance between the drain side selecting gate line SGD-gate tends to be low, and a rate occupied by a capacitance between the source side selecting gate line SGS-word line WL and a capacitance between the drain side selecting gate line SGD-word line WL tends to be high.
Generally, according to a nonvolatile semiconductor storing apparatus, in a case in which a capacitive coupling is present between wiring-wiring, when a voltage applied to one wiring is changed in amplitude thereof, also a potential of other wiring is changed in an amplitude thereof. In this case, the potential change in the amplitude generated at other wiring is operated as noise, and therefore, hereinafter, the phenomenon is referred to as coupling noise.
That is, according to a nonvolatile semiconductor storing apparatus, in accordance with a progress in generation and a progress in micromachining, a coupling noise generated between word line WL-word line WL and a coupling noise generated between the drain side selecting gate line SGD-word line WL tend to be increased.
In order to reduce the coupling noise, there is proposed a nonvolatile semiconductor storing apparatus in which when a data is written to a memory cell, a memory cell of a word line WL applied with a reference voltage is cut off, and timings of voltages supplied to word line WL disposed contiguous to both sides of the word line WL are made to differ from each other (refer to, for example, JP-A-2005-108404).